Hold Onto Me
by defiantlyneurotic
Summary: She was so awkward around her crush. Obviously there were going to be interesting stories to share. "I sniffed him. He smells like heaven." "I'm Batman." "Your head hit my elbow."
1. He Smells Like Heaven

_Just putting this out there right now, I am complete ML trash. I regret nothing. So yeah, chapters are going to be stand alone one-shots inspired by real life interactions exchanged between me and my crush. Like, I've realized I am so Marinette when it comes to the love of my life, and my crush just fits so perfectly with Adrien. It's kinda scary and I'm crying. But yeah, that means mostly Adrinette drabbles, but I am positive there will be at least one LadyNoir drabble because something my crush said to me is something I could never see Adrien saying to Mari._

 _So yes, first drabble: "He smells Like Heaven."_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug_

* * *

"Alya, Alya, oh my God Alya, he smells like heaven. He smells like freaking heaven. It's a glorious smell, let me tell you. Never in all my years of living have I ever smelt something so wondrous and beautiful-".

Alya was fishing her book bag from her locker and after she had retrieved it, she slammed it shut, startling Marinette in the process. The girl blinked at her best friend as Alya shifted her book bag on her shoulder, but then quickly launched herself back into her rambling. Alya cut her off by pressing her hand to her mouth.

"Girl," Alya shook her head. She removed her hand from her mouth and massaged her temple. "Slow down and let me process this. Are you telling me you sniffed the poor boy? You actually leaned in close, invaded his personal space, and sniffed him? That is so beyond weird. Jesus Mari. What am I going to do with you?"

Marinette shot her a sheepish smile as she tugged on one of her pigtails. "The way you say it make me sound a little like a creeper."

"Only a little bit?" Alya raised an apprehensive brow. "It would appear I haven't quite gotten my message across. Allow me to point out the painstakingly obvious. You are a creeper Mari!" Alya exclaimed. Marinette's eyes widened and her lips parted in surprise. "You have stolen his phone, which, by the way, I don't completely understand how. You have stalked him enough to know his entire schedule. You now know that he "smells like heaven". All of those things are prime examples of what creepers and or stalkers would know or do. Hell, at this point, I totally would not be surprised if you watch him sleep at night. You don't, do you?"

"But- but, Alya. It's not like that," Marinette protested, reaching out to clutch her friend by the front of her shirt. "I have to know everything possible about my future husband, and I will tell you why. One day I will sit down with our three future children, and they will ask me questions. Questions about what Adrien did in his free time, what he smells like, who he was friends with." Marinette began to shake her friend violently. "What kind of mother and wife will I look like if I can't answer my beloved children's questions?! A horrible one, Alya!"

"God damn, Mari. You need to calm down." Alya pried her hands off of her and held them in her own. "Deep breaths, there we go. I promise you, there is no need to stalk him. I'm sure their questions won't be _that_ detailed."

"But I love him," Marinette pouted. Her shoulders drooped and she leaned into her best friend. She laughed and wrapped her arms around the girl.

"I know you do, Mari. I know you do," she ran her hand over Marinette's head. "So, tell me how it came to be that you sniffed him. I must admit I am curious."

"You called me weird. I'm totally not telling you anything," Marinette murmured, shaking her head.

"Alright, I need you to listen to me Mari, because I am right. If you don't tell me, you'll have no one else to tell. And then you'll self-combust because we both know you can't not tell someone about your moments with Adrien Agreste."

"Believe it or not Alya, you're not the only friend I have," Marinette turned away from her, her hand drifting to rest lightly on her purse. A soft giggle emitted from the purse, but could only be hear if you were straining your ear to hear it.

"Mhmm. I don't doubt that. But I do doubt that you gush about Adrien to anyone else. So, do tell, what is the name of the person whom you spill your heart to?" Alya crossed her arms over her chest and raised an expectant brow.

"That's confidential information," Marinette replied easily.

"Also not true," Alya sang, poking Marinette in the back of the head.

"Alya!" Marinette giggled, swatting the girl's hand away.

Alya slung an arm over her shoulder and pulled her to her side. Together they walked out of the school. Nino was standing at the end of the steps, chatting idly with Adrien who stood by his side. Adrien caught sight of them first, and he beamed, raising his hand to wave energetically to them. Marinette squeaked, and ducked behind Alya. Slowly, she peeked over her shoulder and awkwardly waved back with two fingers.

"Girl, he's like five yards away. Just how on earth did you get close enough to sniff him?"

Marinette just shook her head and his her smile behind her hand.

* * *

 _A/N: I am ashamed to say it, but I have indeed sniffed my crush. But, in my defense, it was his fault for standing so close to me. God, I am so awkward, and I am so sorry.. ._

 _Don't look at me._


	2. I'm Batman

Does anybody else have an unhealthy obsession with Batman or Adrien Agreste? Like Mari in this drabble, I totally do. (Is it bad that I can totally imagine Mari as a major Batman fan?)

Drabble 2: "I'm Batman."

Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug all rights go to the creators. (Which kinda sucks)

* * *

There were two things in this world that Marinette Dupain-Cheng could positively say that she had an unhealthy obsession with. The first one being her classmate and model; Adrien Agreste. The other was a popular fictional character know worldwide as Batman.

Marinette could say with no hesitation that Adrien Agreste was God's gift to the world. He was the closest thing to a perfect human being. His golden blond hair that Marinette constantly had to fight the urge to run her hands through. The beautiful emerald eyes that seemed to sparkle. Never had she heard him offer any negative words to anyone. He stood up for people and never let anyone bully his friends. He even managed to be civil towards Chloe which Marinette considered a miracle in itself. He was truly amazing.

It was totally understandable to be a little bit obsessed with a boy like the one she just described. She could justify it. But, truth be told, she had no idea what appealed to her about The Dark Knight.

Marinette shifted all the blame to her best friend, Alya. It was well-known the girl had an obsession with superheroes, and she had been reading a comic in class. The illustrations had caught Marinette's eye. Alya had noticed her friend reading over her shoulder. She explained what it was that she was reading and offered to lend a few of her comics to Marinette if she wanted. And, as they say, the rest is history.

The first time Marinette picked up a comic Alya had given her about Batman was when she was bored out of her mind. And then it was interesting. And then she found she was completely engrossed with the fictional character. Marinette found that she could not get enough of Batman. Reading, and re-reading all of the comics. Watching the old cartoon, and the TV shows. Watching the movies, both new and old. Marinette was complete trash.

Which brought her to the present.

"Oh my God," Marinette said around a mouthful of popcorn. "Ed, my sweet child. She doesn't deserve you, I promise. You're such a sweetheart and I love you. Aww, my baby."

She was hanging out with Alya, Adrien, and Nino. They were all camped out in Adrien's room on a Saturday night, and on Marinette's insistence, watching Gotham. Alya and Nino were cuddled up on the ground, leaving the couch to Adrien and Marinette. But Marinette couldn't even find it in herself to freak out over the fact that the whole left side of Adrien's body was pressed against the whole right side of her body.

"Yes!" Marinette suddenly cheered, pumping her fist in the air. This startled Adrien, who jumped by her side. "Screen time for young Bruce! I love him."

"Girl," Alya shook her head, glancing up. "How many times have you seen this particular episode?"

"Uh," Marinette scrunched up her nose and placed a finger on her chin. "In all honesty, I'm not too sure. If I were to give a rough estimate, I'd say this would be the eighteenth time. Yeah, that sounds about right."

Nino let out a low whistle. "Damn Mari. I think you have a bit of a problem."

"I do not!" Marinette objected, her eyes widening as if the mere thought was preposterous. "It's totally alright to love someone."

"Oh no, don't get me wrong. Love is beautiful. I love love. But you're kind of in love with a dude that doesn't really exist. I mean, why not love Chat Noir instead? He's kind of like Batman, and at least he's real."

"Oh my God, Nino nooo," Marinette wailed, throwing herself off the couch. Alya had to quickly roll out of the way to avoid being squashed. "Nino, please, don't even compare the two of them. That silly minou is nothing like Batman. At all. Chat is such a goofball who makes the worst puns ever and Batman is all tough, and rugged, and badass, and hot."

"You don't think Chat Noir is hot?" Adrien asked curiously as he peered down at her.

"Well, uh, of course he's not as hot as you!" Marinette exclaimed, before her eyes widened in horror upon realizing what she said. "I-I mean - I didn't mean it. Well, no, that was the wrong thing to say. Of course I meant it because you are hot! Very hot! But, um, not that I noticed or anything."

Adrien quirked an amused brow in response. There was a hint of a smile playing at his lips. Marinette let out an inhuman noise and swiveled around to face the TV, her face burning an impossible shade of red.

Later that night, as Marinette sat at her desk designing her Riddler inspired dress, a loud _thunk_ resounded from above her head. She dropped her pencil in surprise.

"Marinette, Marinette, wherefore art thou, Marinette?"

Wait a minute. That wasn't a murderer. She knew that voice. She jumped up from the chair she sat onand raced up to her balcony. And there, a most horried sight awaited on the railing was the boy she dubbed the bane of her existence. Out of love of course.

"Princess," Chat Noir greeted, grinning cheekily.

"Hey Alley Cat," Marinette said, narrowing her eyes. "What are you doing on my balcony?"

"I wanted to do my best Batman impression for you. A friend told me you were a fan and I figured you'd appreciate this." Chat Noir wrapped his tail around his hand. He made a show of clearing his throat before he winked at Marinette and lowered his voice. What followed next was what had to be the worst Batman impression she had ever heard. "I'm Batman."

Marinette spun around. She grabbed the spray bottle behing her and sprayed him. "Get out."

* * *

 _A/N: So, yeah. That happened. My crush did a horrible Batman impression after I gushed to him about something Batman-related. But, you know, I love him so of course I thought it was wonderful._

 _I can totally imagine Chat doing that horrible Batman impression though. Petition for it to happen in season two._

 _Next Drabble is the Ladynoir drabble! "Your head hit my elbow." Hmm. I wonder what that's about._


	3. Your Head Hit My Elbow

_Yes! Personally my most favorite thing my crush has ever said to me besides "I'm Batman", and "You're always making me look bad"._

 _Drabble Three: Your Head Hit My Elbow_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own ML. (I totally wish I did though because my sweet child Chat Noir. I love him.)_

* * *

It was around nine on a Wednesday night, and Ladybug and Chat Noir were on patrol. Ladybug was perched at the top of the Eiffel Tower, her legs dangling over the edge. Chat Noir was sitting beside her, his side pressing against hers. He was talking, undoubtedly flirting and making horrible puns, but she wasn't really listening. Of course, she wasn't ignoring his partner on purpose. She was just distracted with her mind involuntarily wandering to Adrien, and the new design competition endorsed by Gabriel Agreste, her conversation with Alya earlier that day, and once again back to Adrien.

"My Lady," Chat Noir's voice invaded her thoughts, and Ladybug turned her head to acknowledge him. "Is there something important on your mind? Or are you just ignoring me on purr-pose?"

"I will hurt you," Ladybug threatened, raising her fist. "Don't test me."

Chat Noir grinned and held his hands up in surrender.

Ladybug rolled her eyes, but gave him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry Chaton. I'm just thinking I guess."

"Thinking about your love for me perhaps?" A Cheshire grin appeared on his face as he leaned in close to her. Ladybug scoffed loudly before she shoved her hand into his face.

"Keep dreaming kitty cat," Ladybug said, folding her arms across her chest and turning her head away from him. Though her body betrayed her as she let out a small giggle.

"I think you should know that all I do is dream. And hope that one day my love for you will not go unrequited. I am hopeless, but hoping."

"You're a hopeless flirt, that's what you are."

Only with you My Lady," Chat Noir winked at her. Ladybug's lips curled up into a smile, and Chat Noir leaned back on his hands. "But, moving on to a more serious topic, do you ever think about the future? Like really sit down and think about it?"

"Do you?" Ladybug asked, curiosity lacing her tone.

"Of course I do. All the time. Don't you?" Chat Noir questioned, turning his head to gaze at her with an undecipherable look in his eyes.

I do," Ladybug nodded her head. She toyed with the yo-yo at her hip before continuing. "My thoughts wander to my best friend and me, and I wonder if we'll still be best friends twenty years from now. I really wish we are. I think about the class bully sometimes too. Nothing bad though, surprisingly. I just question whether or not she'll ever grow up and get over whatever crap she has going on in her life. I hope that she does, and I hope that she moves on, and I hope that everything goes well for her.

"I think about my crush most of the time though. It's kind of sad to think about sometimes, because I force myself to think about him with someone else. I force myself to see him happy with another girl that isn't me. Because I want him to be happy, I truly do. And one day he is going to find that girl that makes him happy, and it might not be me. I really just want the best for him. He deserves it.

"And, before you ask, yes I think about you. My thoughts always wander to my favorite cat themed hero. I wonder if you'll ever get over this silly school boy crush you have on me." Ladybug fixed her eyes upon him for the first time since she started speaking. She was shocked to see him staring back at her, hanging on to her every word. "Do you think you'll ever get over this infatuation or hero-worship thing you've got going on?"

Chat Noir chuckled lowly. That was not what she was expecting. Ladybug blinked at him. Slowly, he clambered to his feet and turned his back to her. He extended his staff and leaned on it before he began speaking.

"I know you don't understand what I feel for you, LB. Or maybe you just don't want to understand because you're scared of your own feelings. Whatever the case may be, and I don't really care because I just need you to know something. What I feel for you isn't infatuation or hero-worship, or whatever you want to refer to it as. I can't really describe it.

"We're two halves of a whole, so my kwami tells me. I represent destruction and you represent creation, and neither one can exist without the other. And if we want to stretch that, that's basically saying I can't exist without you. You have to understand that the word love doesn't begin to cover what I feel for you. You're my other half, My Lady. You're what makes me whole and I just-" Chat Noir broke off.

Ladybug was speechless. Her partner had pretty much confessed that he loved her. "Chat," she breathed, reaching out a tentative hand.

The moment was ruined with awkward movement coming from both superheroes. Ladybug made to stand up, just when Chat Noir moved to turn around. Ladybug yelped in pain when his elbow collided with her head, sending her back into a sitting position.

"Owww," Ladybug moaned, holding her head in her hands. "Chat Noir."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Chat Noir apologized, looking down at her. "But, you know, your head hit my elbow. Not the other way around."

"Oh my God. Did you really just say that to me?"

Chat Noir merely shrugged.

* * *

 _A/N: Woah. That was getting deep back there. Had to stop that before it went any further. XD_

 _That conversation totally did not take place in my life. If it did I would have screamed. But that whole "Ur head hit my elbow" exchange really happened. I died that day cause he just laughed a little and said that to me and I was like "no, why would u say that to me". Yeah. Fun times._


	4. Are You One of Those Emo Kids?

_I have great updating time, don't I? **(It's 2:15 in the morning where I live)**_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own ML or its characters._

 _(Why am I still up, I'm so tired?)_

 _Are You One of Those Emo Kids?_

* * *

"Are you one of those emo kids?"

It had been such a simple and innocent question. It wasn't meant to be a taunt like most would assume. It was a question to which the answer was obviously no. And the two letter words was right on the tip of her tongue too. But she couldn't very well answer the question when it was the love of her life doing the asking.

Did he hate emo kids? His voice didn't sound spiteful. No, what was Marinette thinking? Adrien could never hate anyone. Hate was below him. Maybe he hated emo music. Hating music and hating people were two very different things after all. Or maybe he was secretly emo? Whatever the case may be, Marinette was terrified of saying the wrong thing and risking Adrien hate her. Wait, no. Hadn't she already decided that hate was beloe Adrien? She's pretty sure she had.

As Adrien waited patiently for an answer, and Alya laughed silently by her side, Marinette had an internal meltdown. How did this happen? Why did these thing always have to happen to her? How did she get herself into these situations? Why did awkward moments always seek her out? Could she nut just have one normal encounter with her crush? Why- Wait a second. This was not entirely her fault. She knew who was partially responsible for this awkward encounter. Partial fault definitely landed on her shy, artistic classmate; Nathanaël.

They had gotten paired up for an art project the day before, and while Marinette was a little (majorly) disappointed that she hadn't gotten paired up with Adrien, she realized there were worst partners to have than Nathanaël. And if she was being honest with herself, she was even a little excited. Nathanaël was creative and a great artist. Together, she figured they could do great work. And she was also a little happy. She never talked to him as much as she would have liked to, and this was a golden opportunity.

"Alright," Marinette said as she read over the rubric. She had moved to sit next to him. "A comic about your own original superhero(es). Oh, this should be cool. It's gonna be fun seeing what else everyone comes up with. What do you think, Nathanaël?"

He didn't hear her. He was rocking his head back and forth and that was when Marinette noticed that he had bright red earbuds in, easily concealed by his hair. Marinette smiled slightly. He probably hadn't even heard a word the teacher had uttered.

Marinette poked his arm. "Nathanaël."

"H-huh? Marinette?" Nathanaël's eyes widened comically as he tugged the earbuds out of his ears.

"Hi," Marinette giggled behind her hand and waved to him.

"Ah, um," Nathanaël shoved his hair out of his eyes, only for it to fall back into place not even a second later. "What are you doing here?"

"This is my class."

"No, uh, what are you dong sitting next to me?"

"We're partners for a project." Marinette slid the rubric across the table to him.

"Oh." Nathanaël's eyes quickly skimmed over the sheet of paper. After he was finished he nodded his head. "We could do two protagonists. A superhero version of you and a superhero version of me."

Marinette felt Tikki squirm in her purse indignantly. "Or, you could be the only superhero and I can have no part in this comic. Or I could have a quick part as a civilian."

Nathanaël frowned. "You don't like superheroes?"

"Oh no, it's not like," Marinette waved her hands in the air as she shook her head. "I have a lot of respect for Chat Noir and Ladybug. I just don't want to be a superhero." Tikki thrashed around more violently and Marinette cringed at her word choice. "That is, I don't want to be a superhero in the comic."

"Alright, it'll just be me then. Of course we'll need a villain-".

"Nathanaël? What were you listening to earlier?"

Nathanaël blinked at her. "Oh. It was a band that I like. My Chemical Romance."

"Oh, I don't think I've ever heard of them. Are they any good?"

"They're amazing!" Nathanaël exclaimed loudly. This attracted the stares of their classmates as some of them turned in their seats to see what the commotion was. Nathanaël blushed as he ducked his head and lowered his voice. "I mean, they're amazing."

"Do you recommend any songs by them?"

"Y-yeah! Let me just. . ." Nathanaël trailed off as he tore a page from his sketchbook. He folded it a couple of times before he began scribbling on it. "You'll like these, I promise. My Chemical Romance is one of those bands where you either like all the stuff they produce, or none of it. But it does depend on what song you listen to, I find. I don't want to scare you off and rob you of something beautiful, so here are some of their more softer stuff."

Nathanaël handed her the slip of paper and Marinette read it over. "The World Is Ugly and The Light Behind Your Eyes. Thanks, Nathanaël. I'll be sure to listen to these tonight."

Which brought her to the next day when she was gushing to Alya about the "emo" band.

"Oh my God, Alya. My Chemical Romance is so beautiful. It started with two songs and then it spiraled out of control, and I can proudly say that I have listened to all their songs and covers. I love it all. I am convinced Gerard Way has the voice of an angel. I really do love My Chemical Romance."

Adrien had been passing by at that moment. He paused when he heard Marinette and he grinned impishly at her. "My Chemical Romance, huh? Are you one of those emo kids?"

Luckily, Marinette was saved from answering. Adrien's ride arrived and he waved to the girls before he hopped down the steps and entered the vehicle.

"Oh my God, Alya," Marinette said as she clung to her best friend. "He asked me if I was emo. He spoke words to me."

* * *

 _ **(It just turned 2:16. Help. I'm depriving myself of sleep.)**_

 _My crush once asked me if I was emo. Unlike Mari though, I actually said things. Those things may not have coherent or easy to decipher, but hey._

 _ **(It's 2:17 save me)**_

 _There was also this one time my classmates teased my crush and called him emo nemo. (wot is an emo nemo, I'm confused.)_

 _ **(2:18)**_

 _ **(2:19. Why am I still here?)**_

 _Oh yeah, I remember. I might write a drabble about Adrien being called emo nemo. I'm not sure._

 _ **(2:20 but I'm done so it's okay)**_

 _ **(2:21. I type so slow at 2 in the morning. 60 seconds goes bye so fast)**_

 _ **(I was waiting for 2:22 to happen so I could finally say GOODBYE)**_

 _ **(Officially uploaded at 2:23)**_

 _ **(Don't upload crap at 2:23 in the morning kids, I realized this morning I kind of messed up. Don't look at me)**_


	5. Hand Brushing

Chapter 5: Hand Brushing

Disclaimer: I don't own ML. -Insert my tears-

* * *

She was dying. That much she was certain of. How was she still alive? How was it possible that she made it this far in life already? It wasn't plausible.

Marinette wrung her hands out in front of her. After taking a deep breath she slowly turned her head to the right to gaze at the boy that sat in the seat next to her. His head was lowered, his brow was furrowed, and he was staring intently at the paper in front of him. His lips were parted slightly and the look of utter concentration on his face was nothing less than absolutely adorable.

And then Adrien lifted his head to meet her eyes with his emerald pair. Marinette's eyes widened, and she made a strangled noise in the back of her throat, promptly turning her head away from the boy. She scooted her chair and angled her body so that he couldn't see her face, which already had a tint of pink to it. Marinette made a whining noise and buried her face in her arms.

A month ago, in order to prepare for the finals, the math teacher assigned partners. The partners were meant to help each other, in hopes that the end result would be they both passed the test. This led to a whole new seating arrangement for the whole class and a sad hour-long class without Alya. But as her luck would have it, Adrien Agreste was assigned her new partner.

And she had been thrilled. And she still was thrilled. Except the first day when he flashed her a timid smile, she realized a definite problem. She couldn't form a coherent sentence around the boy. She tried. She truly did. And there had been some progress. But she still thought he figured she was a weirdo, which was not good for the cause.

 _"Uh, Mme, it seems that you've made a mistake," Chloé said, standing up. "You've paired Sabrina and Kim up, while Sabrina is always my partner. I understand you're new here all that stupid crap, but that is a ridiculous mistake to make."_

 _"Not a mistake," the teacher replied. "Kim needs all the help he can get if he even wants to dream of passing this test. Just like Nino. Which is why I paired them up with the two smartest kids in this class, Sabrina and Max. And Max and Kim couldn't very well be paired up, because while Max is responsible, Kim would just goof off the whole time."_

 _"Well, I know Kim is an idiot. So, if that pair wasn't a mistake, then Adrikins and Mari-what's-her-face must be. After all, she'd probably make my Adrikins fail because she's so incompetent. He'd have to spend the whole time helping her because she's so stupid she doesn't understand a simple equation. Boo-hoo, my poor Adrikins." Chloé said, sobbing into her hands._

 _"Chloe my decisions are final. And I find that Marinette is doing just fine in this class."_

 _"B-but, that leaves me without a partner," Chloe said, glancing around the room._

 _"Mm, it would appear you're right. Good luck on your final Miss Bourgeois."_

Chloé was visibly struggling from what Marinette could see. Without someone to copy the answers off of, her grades in this class was dwindling. They weren't taking the final, that was still about two months away. Today it was just a regular test that Marinette had already finished and handed in.

After finding out that Adrien was her partner, Marinette was determined to help him pass. Not that he was dumb or anything, but Marinette knew that if he didn't know something, she had to know it so she could help him. This led to many sleepless nights, pouring over textbooks and soaking up all the information she could. And now she was some kind of math genius.

She chanced a glance over her shoulder and saw that the beautiful boy next to her was once again focused on his test. Marinette had a sudden urge to draw him. She wasn't the best at drawing people, but she felt she could do him some justice. Twisting at the waist, she grabbed the bag by her feet and set it on her lap. She rummaged through it after she grabbed her sketchbook, looking for a pencil. Maybe she hadn't put it away. She set down her book bag and looked around for it.

She found it at the center of the table, next to Adrien's calculator. She leaned over and reached for it, precisely at the same time that Adrien reached for his calculator. Their fingers brushed against the other's and Marinette squawked, quickly jerking her hand back. She held it to her chest as she stared at Adrien, wide-eyed. The boy looked a little miffed.

"S-sorry!" Marinette apologized a little too loudly. Their classmates swiveled in their chairs to stare at her. Adrien wore a confused expression on his face. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, but Marinette wasn't listening because she was too busy freaking out.

'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. My hand just touched Adrien's. I haven't washed them since this morning. What if I just passed on some sort of skin disease to him? It'll ruin his modelling career, and he'll be angry, and his dad will be angry and they'll both hate me, and my life will be over.'

Marinette made a whining noise and buried her face in her hands. Adrien stared at the girl, bewildered.

* * *

TOTALLY OFF TOPIC BUT I JUST WATCHED NADAL KICK SOME ASS AT THE OLYMPICS. YESSSSS. GO NADAL. WOOOOOOHOOOOO

idk, I'm sorry, are you guys tennis fans? Probs not cuz I mean, tennis is such an odd sport to like. My mom tells me this all the time.


End file.
